No Me Olvides
by sluttyteen
Summary: Una noche de verano, Kyle Broflovski fue secuestrado. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al lago Stark, en Colorado. Después de ser llevado de urgencia al hospital, Kyle recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor.
1. Prologo

Prólogo-

Una noche de verano, Kyle Broflovski fue secuestrado. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al lago Stark, en Colorado. Después de ser llevado de urgencia al hospital, Kyle recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor.

Cuatro años más tarde, una serie de asesinatos se suceden en la tranquila ciudad de Denver. Kyle ha cambiado de domicilio y de nombre y sigue sin recordar. Sin embargo, el asesino parece dispuesto a que el no lo olvide: las víctimas se le parecen sorprendentemente y se empeña en imitar la escena de su secuestro.

Stan Marsh está a cargo del caso y es quien relaciona los asesinatos y el secuestro de Kyle. Entonces, decide buscarlo y convencerlo de que debe ayudarle con la investigación. A pesar de que el primer contacto entre ambos —un simple apretón de manos— es tan intenso como un rayo, Kyle se niega de plano a colaborar. Pero cuando el criminal logra entrar a su casa para dejarle un mensaje Kyle correrá a los brazos del detective Marsh para pedir ayuda. Stan, que sabe que no es conveniente involucrarse sentimentalmente con Kyle, no ve otro camino que llevarlo a vivir con él para protegerlo. Allí, el deseo luchará con el deber y terminará por imponerse. El asesino, por su parte, va cerrando el círculo sobre el: le deja mensajes a través de sus víctimas y ataca a sus amigos. Su furia se desatará, sin embargo, cuando compruebe lo que sucede entre Kyle y Stan . Y será el detective el que se dará cuenta de que no está involucrado en un caso común, sino que debe salvar al hombre que ama


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Septiembre de 2006.

—¡Mama, mama! —los gritos de Thomas Paddington retumbaron en el lago Stark esa mañana de principios de otoño.

Thomas, un niño de diez años, extremadamente delgado y demasiado alto para los años que tenía, corría a toda prisa en medio del bosque, mientras dejaba escapar su aliento en cada zancada.

La pequeña cabaña que su familia había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, con la intención de pescar y cazar liebres o algún que otro venado, parecía no aparecer nunca ante sus ojos.  
Cuando por fin la divisó, tampoco aminoró la marcha.

Penny, su hermana mayor, le salió al encuentro.

—¡Por Dios, Tommy! ¡Vas a alarmar a todo el mundo! —le gritó y frunció el ceño.

Antes de subir los escalones de madera, Tommy se detuvo en seco para poder recuperar el aire.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Tommy hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana y se escabulló en la cabaña antes de que ella lograra sujetarlo por el brazo. Corrió hacia la cocina y se abalanzó sobre el regazo de su madre.

—¡Tommy, cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas peleando con tu hermana!

Christine Paddington acomodó los mechones rojizos de su hijo más pequeño detrás de sus orejas, y le apoyó una mano en el pecho.

—¡Tú corazón está realmente acelerado! —dijo, y comenzó a preocuparse, sin duda, no se trataba de ninguna de las rabietas que él y Penny estaban acostumbrados a tener.

—¿Qué sucede, Tommy? —Preguntó su padre mientras probaba un pedazo de pastel—. Creía que ibas a poner algunos señuelos esta mañana, estoy ansioso por ir a cazar.

Tommy respiró hondo y lanzó sendas miradas a sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Estiró el brazo y señaló hacia fuera—. ¡Hay un joven allí, creo que está muerto!  
Burt Paddington se levantó de un salto, y la silla terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Tommy, ¿qué dices?

—¡Lo he visto, papá! —aseguró y abrió sus ojos azules como platos. Christine lo sujetó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Dónde?

—En el bosque, junto al tronco caído —explicó.

Christine y su esposo se miraron un instante, ambos eran conscientes de que Tommy tenía una imaginación bastante activa, pero también sabían que su hijo jamás inventaría semejante historia, solo con la intención de jugar con ellos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo. —Burt se puso su viejo sombrero de fieltro y, tras de pedirle a su esposa que se quedase con Penny en la cabaña, tomo la escopeta que colgaba de la pared y salió en compañía de su hijo.

Padre e hijo caminaban rápido por el sendero donde, segundos antes, Tommy había aparecido corriendo desesperado. Iban impulsados, sobre todo, por la ansiedad de descubrir lo que les estaría esperando en medio de aquel bosque.

—Ya falta poco —murmuró Burt y se abrió camino a través de unos matorrales—. ¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

—Sí, papá. —Tommy se puso la mano sobre la frente porque los rayos de sol le estaban dificultando la visión—. Estaba allí, junto al árbol caído.

Cuando por fin el árbol al que Tommy se refería apareció ante sus ojos, Burt Paddington se sintió embargado por una sensación inquietante. ¿Y si el muchacho que Tommy había visto estaba muerto? No quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Lanzo un vistazo a su hijo y, con ambas manos, apretó la escopeta contra su pecho. Se cercioró de que estuviera cargada y lista para ser usada, en caso de ser necesitarlo. Cualquier cosa podía suceder en un lugar apartado como aquel.

No habían visto a ningún excursionista ni a ningún cazador desde la tarde anterior, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su familia ni la suya.

—Tú, quédate aquí.

Tommy asintió sin siquiera protestar mientras observaba aterrado como su padre se acercaba al lugar donde, minutos antes, había visto a el chico.

Burt rodeo algunos pinos, creyó paralizarse de miedo cuando una bandada de petirrojos salió de entre los árboles y pasó volando casi al ras de su cabeza.

—¡Demonios! —Se acomodo su sombrero y siguió caminando.  
Entonces lo vio. Estaba tendida sobre un colchón de hojas y ramas. No se movía, estaba quieto, demasiado quieto. Paso por encima del tronco caído y se acerco a el. No estaba simplemente dormido, de lo contrario, se habría despertado al oírlo llegar. Parecía tener algo más de veinte años.

su ropa estaba destroza  
—¿Está muerto, papa?

Tommy le hablaba a su padre, pero sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el muchacho que parecía estar allí desde hacía días.

—No, Tommy, no lo está. —Puso una mano en la frente sucia del joven, estaba casi tan fría como la piel de sus manos—. Debemos ocuparnos de el antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tommy asintió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras su padre se colgaba la escopeta sobre su espalda y cargaba al muchacho en sus brazos.

—Tú adelántate y dile a mama que prepare la camioneta, debemos llevarlo hasta el hospital de inmediato.

Tommy no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el sendero hacia la cabaña. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta y da, y su cabello rojo era una mata enredada. Sus brazos estaban extendidos al costado del cuerpo, y tenía evidentes marcas de ataduras alrededor de las muñecas. Estaba descalzo, y sus pies lastimados y sucios aun sangraban. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquel chico?

Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba fría, húmeda, pero aun podía sentir su pulso, aunque débil.  
observaba cómo su padre intentaba apresurar el paso con el muchachao colgando de sus brazos.

—Resiste, jovencito —le pidió a viva voz—. No voy a permitir que mueras ahora que te hemos encontrado.

Toda la familia Paddington decidió acompañar a Burt hasta el Hospital Paso Al Infierno. Christine y Penny se habían ubicado en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, junto a el chico que, todavía, seguía sin reaccionar. Tommy, que iba sentado junto a su padre, no dejaba de contemplarla. Temía que, en cualquier momento, su respiración pausada se detuviera definitivamente, sin duda, aquel era un temor que compartían todos en la camioneta. El miedo latente de que, en cualquier momento, el joven desconocido muriese en los brazos de Christine. Burt hacía lo imposible para que los sesenta kilómetros que separaban la pequeña ciudad de South Park del lago Stark se acortaran rápidamente, pero el tráfico, un tanto pesado esa mañana, no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Aún respira?

Christine le respondió que sí a su esposo, por enésima vez.

Cuando tomaron Barton Road y el edificio apareció ante ellos, Burt recorrió el trayecto que quedaba sin importarle recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Consiguió estacionar en un puesto libre en la parte frontal del hospital, y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a cargar a el muchacho en brazos y enfilo hacia el interior, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¡Necesitamos un medico con urgencia! ¡Este muchacho se está muriendo! —grito e irrumpió en la sala de emergencias.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hasta un pequeño cuarto rodeado de cortinas blancas.

—Por favor, señor, recuéstela sobre la camilla y retírese —le pidió una de las enfermeras.  
Burt la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla fría y, antes de dejarla allí, le apretó la mano.

—Señor, debe retirarse.

—Sí, sí. —Retrocedió unos pasos y, a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, pudo observar a los médicos abalanzarse sobre el con agujas y unos estetoscopios que colgaban de sus cuellos.  
Con una pequeña linterna esculcaban las pupilas de sus ojos. Escuchó palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, mientras una de las enfermeras le ponía una máscara de oxigeno que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Otra enfermera se acerco nuevamente a él para ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Echó una última mirada a aquel joven que parecía estar librando una batalla, en clara desventaja, contra la misma muerte. Salió y se reunió con su familia para hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, orar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Señor Paddington? —Un sujeto desgarbado y de cabello rojo se detuvo frente a él.  
—El mismo —respondió Burt y se levantó de su asiento.  
—Soy el comisario Trevor Cassidy. Tengo entendido que usted y su hijo han encontrado a una jovencita moribunda en los bosques que rodean el lago Stark. —Extendió la mano.  
Burt se seco el sudor acumulado en la palma de su mano debido a los nervios y a la angustia de la espera, y respondió a su saludo.  
—Así es, esta mañana, mi hijo Tommy —señaló al pequeño, que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre cerca de ellos— había salido a poner algunas trampas, y ha sido entonces cuando lo ha encontrado. Ha corrido a alertarnos y me ha llevado hasta el lugar donde la había visto. Estaba muy mal cuando la he encontrado. Sin perder tiempo, lo hemos traído y estamos aquí esperando que nos den alguna novedad —explicó.  
—Está bien. —Le sonrió amable.  
Burt Paddington se dejó caer en su asiento, pero se puso de pie al instante.  
Un medico atravesaba el pasillo y caminaba raudamente hacia ellos. Burt lo reconoció como uno de los que había atendido a el joven en la sala de emergencias.  
—¿Los señores son familiares de el joven que ha ingresado esta mañana?  
—No, doctor —respondió Burt—. Nosotros lo hemos traído, pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es.  
—Doctor, soy el comisario Cassidy —intervino el policía—. Alguien de su hospital nos ha llamado.  
—Sí, es evidente que el joven ha sufrido alguna especie de tortura. Tiene varias laceraciones en las muñecas, presenta también un deterioro general, además de desnutrición y deshidratación aguda —indicó con seriedad—. Este joven ha recorrido un largo trayecto antes de ser encontrada, sus pies están muy lastimados.  
—¿Se va a poner bien? —Burt hablaba por él y por el resto de su familia que se había unido a la conversación para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.  
—Deberá permanecer un tiempo internado, pero el pronóstico es bastante alentador. —Palmeo el hombro de Burt—. Si no lo hubiesen encontrado, no habría resistido otro día más en aquel bosque.  
Burt Paddington no era un hombre que se emocionara con facilidad, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Asintió y se quedo en silencio mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.  
—¿Podría hablar con el muchacho? —pregunto el comisario Cassidy.  
—Me temo que eso deberá esperar. No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía y, con los sedantes que le hemos dado, no lo hará hasta mañana.  
—Está bien, doctor. Gracias.  
—De nada, lo veré mañana.  
Trevor Cassidy observó una vez más a Burt Paddington.  
—¿Ha verificado si llevaba alguna identificación, algo que nos indique quién es?  
Burt negó con la cabeza.  
—Nada, solo llevaba una camisa desgarrada y unos pantalones sin bolsillo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pareciera que tan solo hubiese surgido de la nada.  
—No, amigo. Vino de alguna parte y, de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el doctor, desde muy lejos. Es muy probable que alguien la esté buscando.  
—Seguramente —repitió Burt.  
—Pobre muchacho —dijo Christine y abrazó a Tommy contra su pecho.  
—Les agradecería que pasaran por la comisaría para declarar. Abriremos una investigación, y será necesario contar con su testimonio y el de su hijo. —Miró a Tommy, quien todavía parecía estar conmocionado por lo sucedido.  
—¿Es necesario que Tommy declare? —Christine no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por aquello.  
—Me temo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la frente al niño—. Apuesto a que Tommy estará encantado de visitar la comisaría.  
Los ojos azules y enormes de Tommy Paddington lo miraron fijamente.  
—¿Hay más policías y armas allí?  
Cassidy soltó una carcajada.  
—Sí, pequeño, sí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que conozcas cada rincón de la comisaría —le prometió.  
—¡Viva! —gritó y soltó a su madre. Era increíble cómo los niños podían de un momento a otro, cambiar su estado de ánimo; pasar de la tristeza a la euforia en solo un instante.  
Segundos antes, estaba abrumado por el hallazgo del joven moribundo y después, parecía estar contento con la idea que le proponía el comisario Cassidy.  
—Los veré allí más tarde, entonces. —Saludó a la familia Paddington y se marchó. Debía ponerse a trabajar en aquel caso de inmediato, alguien en alguna parte, seguramente, estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de aquel jovencito.

Randy Marsh se aflojó el cuello de la corbata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.  
Una llamada, una simple llamada telefónica había bastado para poner fin a tres meses de angustia y terror. La había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya creía imposible que, a esas alturas, alguien pudiera devolverle la paz con tan solo un par de palabras. Esa paz que le había sido robada impunemente meses atrás.  
«Lo han encontrado.» Tres palabras que repicaban en su cabeza sin cesar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria de South Park. El clima era agobiante, y una multitud de gente parecía atiborrar cada rincón de la pequeña comisaria. Deseaba llegar a la oficina de Cassidy y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Había llegado desde Denver y esperaba marcharse de allí con las respuestas que había estado buscando.  
Sonrió cuando, por fin, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pequeña y regordeta, se acerco a él.  
—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al comisario Cassidy?  
—¿Es usted el teniente Randy Marsh, verdad? —pregunto mientras estudiaba su apariencia.  
Randy frunció el ceño.  
—Sí. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?  
La mujer se acomodo las gafas que insistían en bajar por el puente de su nariz.  
—Podría decirle que, después de trabajar aquí durante tantos años, he sido bendecida con la capacidad de reconocer de inmediato a un policía cuando lo veo, pero la respuesta es más simple. Trevor me dijo que usted vendría, y a leguas se nota que usted no es de aquí —respondió y se encogió de hombros.  
—Entiendo. —Le sonrió y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el presintió que lo de su capacidad era más real de lo que ella creía.  
—Venga conmigo.  
La siguió a través del pasillo y, cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de vidrio con las persianas cerradas, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo miró.  
—Él lo está esperando —le indicó y se alejó por donde había venido.  
—Gracias… —Habría querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.  
—Adelante. —La voz de Trevor Cassidy denotaba preocupación.  
—Comisario, soy el teniente Randy Marsh de la División de Personas Desaparecidas de la Policía de Denver —se presentó.  
Cassidy extendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.  
—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Teniente. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Fuma?  
—No, lo dejé hace algunos años.  
—Muy bien por usted.  
Randy Marsh estaba impaciente; deseaba escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle.  
—Cuando buscamos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en Colorado en los últimos meses y dimos con su caso, no creímos obtener resultados tan pronto —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla.  
—¿Están seguros de que se trata de la misma persona? —No quería pensar que su viaje hasta allí había sido en vano.  
—Por completo; hemos visto las fotografías y, aunque el muchacho está bastante desmejorado, sin duda es el mismo.  
Randy respiró hondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había comenzado a reír nuevamente.  
—Quisiera verlo.  
—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quiere. Acabo de llamar al hospital, y el doctor me ha informado de que ya ha despertado.  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina con rumbo al hospital. Randy sintió, entonces, que una luz blanca, radiante y poderosa se abría ante él después de haber estado caminando a través de un túnel oscuro y desolador.

No era la primera vez que despertaba, pero, aún así, aquel cuarto impecablemente limpio y pintado de blanco le seguía pareciendo un lugar extraño. Todo le parecía raro; desde las enfermeras que se acercaban para cambiarle el suero o para constatar su estado, hasta los médicos que pasaban a verlo y preferían guardar silencio cada vez que el los acosaba a preguntas. Nadie quería explicarle lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Nadie le contaba por qué había ido a parar a aquel hospital. Intentó encontrar las respuestas a esas mismas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, pero fue inútil.  
Se movió en la cama y, entonces, vio la marca en sus muñecas. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la línea roja que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Movió las piernas y la invadió una punzada de dolor; tuvo la sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. Tironeó de las sábanas y se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar. El dolor era apenas soportable y, no era para menos, tenía los pies terriblemente hinchados, y se podía ver un hilo de sangre seca sobre las vendas.  
Volvió a cubrirse y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué había sucedido con el? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar cómo había terminado lastimado de aquella manera?  
Una enfermera entró a su habitación. Le sonrió y levantó las sábanas.  
—¿Te duele? —preguntó.  
—Sí, bastante.  
—Bien, te traeré un calmante y enviaré a alguien para que te cambie el vendaje —le respondió mientras revisaba sus pies.  
—¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?  
—Lo siento, señor Broflovski; el doctor Wilard no nos autoriza a darle ese tipo de información.  
Iba a protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano; la enfermera no le diría nada. Al menos, en aquel lugar sabían quién era el. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había escuchado su propio apellido después de no haberlo oído durante mucho tiempo.  
—Iré a por el calmante. —Volvió a cubrirla con la sábana—. Regreso enseguida.  
—Gracias. —Se quedó mirándola hasta que abandonó la habitación y, al hacerlo, dejó la puerta abierta. Si no le hubiesen dolido tanto los pies, se habría levantado de esa cama y habría buscado algún teléfono para poder llamar a su hermano. Seguramente, Ike estaría preocupado por ella; había prometido llegar temprano a casa y, en ese momento, sin saber cómo y por qué se encontraba malherida en aquel hospital. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo; de seguro la enfermera regresaba con el calmante. Un hombre alto, con el cabello entrecano y bigotes entró en su habitación.  
—¿Quién es usted? —Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.  
—Señor Broflovski, soy el teniente Marsh y he venido desde Denver para hablar con usted —le informó mientras se acercaba a la cama.  
El arqueó las cejas.  
—¿De Denver?  
Randy Marsh asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
—Pero… no entiendo. —Quiso echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, aunque desde su cama no alcanzaba a ver nada—. ¿Acaso no estamos en Denver?  
—No, estamos en South Park, a unas seis horas de Denver.  
—¡Pero eso no es posible! —Estaba aturdida, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Anoche, después de dejar la universidad, fui hasta la biblioteca; Ike me llamó para decirme que una pizza de pepperoni estaba esperándome en casa.  
—¿Eso es lo último que recuerda? —Las ilusiones de encontrar, por fin, respuestas se desvanecieron en un segundo.  
—Sí. —Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Salí de la biblioteca y perdí el autobús, luego… —Se detuvo de repente.  
—¿Qué sucedió luego?  
Quiso recordar lo que se suponía que había sucedido después de perder el autobús, pero no pudo. Pese a hacer un esfuerzo por traer los recuerdos a su mente solo había un enorme hueco en su memoria.  
—¡No puedo recordarlo! —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se detuvo cuando una terrible jaqueca comenzó a martillarle el cerebro.  
Randy se sentó junto a el y lo tomó de las manos.  
—Cálmese, ya recordará todo lo sucedido.  
Le temblaban las manos, se sentía completamente perdido, y aquel extraño pretendía consolarlo por algo que ni siquiera el sabía de qué se trataba.  
—¿Qué es lo que usted sabe? ¿Por qué un policía viene hasta aquí para hablar conmigo?  
La contempló y, más que nunca, sintió pena por el.  
—Tal vez deberíamos esperar.  
—No. —Sus ojos verdes estaban suplicando una respuesta suya—. Dígame lo que ha pasado.  
Sus manos delgadas y temblorosas seguían entre las suyas, las apretó con más fuerza, necesitaba de él en aquel momento.  
—Señor Broflovski … —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Usted desapareció una noche, hace tres meses, cuando salía de la biblioteca de la universidad. Nadie ha sabido nada de usted durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el día de ayer cuando apareció cerca del lago Stark y fue traído hasta este hospital.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba todavía húmeda. Sus rodillas se enterraron en el lodo, pero no le importó. Golpeó el suelo, una y otra vez, con los puños cerrados hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se enrojecieron. Ningún dolor se comparaba al dolor de haberlo perdido, no había nada en el mundo que calmara la angustia que le provocaba su partida.  
Lo había cuidado durante casi tres meses, se había desvivido por atenderlo, por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Había abandonado todo y a todos con tal de dedicarse a el en cuerpo y alma.  
¿Y cómo le había pagado? Huyendo, huyendo de él como si fuera un animal rabioso, alguien a quien ni siquiera se le podía tener lástima sino repulsión.  
Había salido a buscarlo, había seguido su rastro de la misma manera que un cazador sanguinario persigue la pista de su presa más preciada. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Un hombre y un niño lo habían encontrado antes que él y se lo estaban llevando, lo estaban apartando de su lado para siempre. No pudo hacer nada, solo se había quedado allí, escondido entre la maleza, observando cómo aquellos extraños se lo arrancaban de su vida.  
Se arrojó al suelo y, cuando el barro frío le toco la cara, cerró los ojos. Sólo lo veía a el. Cada rincón de su mente estaba impregnado con su imagen su rostro aniñado, su cabello pelirrojo y rizado. Extendió la mano, en un intento por llegar hasta el, pero, cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en medio de aquel bosque, creyó morir.  
Estaba anocheciendo, pero, para un hombre como él, la oscuridad era la compañía perfecta, su cómplice más fiel. Se puso de pie, sus brazos rígidos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales, pausadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo, no tenía prisa por regresar, el ya no estaba esperándolo. Levantó la vista al cielo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en él. No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, podría esperar toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero lo encontraría, y nuevamente estarían juntos, esa vez para siempre…

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2. (Parte 1)  
Cuatro años más tarde.

Stan Marsh estacionó su Mustang negro junto a la acera. La avalancha de curiosos que ya se había dado cita en el lugar debía llevar horas allí. Seguramente, para los vecinos de aquella zona residencial de Denver, un homicidio no era cosa de todos los días, y aquel acontecimiento, sin duda, despertaba no solo la curiosidad y el morbo esperado, sino también  
una gran inquietud.  
Llevaba trabajando en la División de Crímenes Violentos ya más de seis años. Sin embargo, a pesar de enfrentarse a cosas que poca gente soportaría, nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse del todo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo le llevaba a alguien habituarse a lidiar con la muerte cara a cara, casi a diario. No es que no le afectara ni mucho menos, pero en los  
años que llevaba en ese trabajo, había aprendido a dejar los escrúpulos de lado. Procuraba que cada escena de un crimen tuviera para él un significado particular. Se había obligado a ver cada caso con ojos frescos. Creía que era una nueva perspectiva, lo único que podía ayudarle a seguir adelante con su trabajo y con su vida.  
Se abrió paso entre la multitud; pudo esquivar no solo a los curiosos sino también a la prensa que, como de costumbre, ya se encontraba en el lugar del hecho preparada para dar la primicia. Pasó junto a unos reporteros que desistieron de abordarlo para hacerle alguna pregunta. La mirada fulminante que les lanzó fue suficiente para que se sintieran  
amedrentados.  
Caminó hacia la entrada de la residencia. El lugar ya estaba acordonado, y un par de oficiales se aseguraban de que nadie se acercara demasiado.  
—Buenos días, muchachos —saludó, se agachó y pasó por debajo de la cinta policial amarilla.  
—Buenos días, detective.  
Raudamente, saltó los tres escalones que lo separaban de la entrada principal que estaba abierta, y busco a su compañera.  
Wendy Testaburger venía a su encuentro, contoneaba no solo su cabellera negra, sino también sus caderas. Stan la observó mientras se acercaba. Sin duda era un ejemplar digno de admirar, y no era raro que todos los policías giraran sus cabezas para dedicarle un par de miradas. Su altura y sus piernas interminablemente largas, sumadas a su melena ondulada y un par de ojazos grises, hacían de ella una mujer muy llamativa.  
«Demasiado sexy para ser policía», pensó Stan cuando la tuvo cerca.  
—¿Cómo estás, Marsh? —saludó mientras se ponía una mano en la le sonrió.  
—No tan bien como tú, Testaburger —respondió. Hacía dos años que eran compañeros, y les divertía aquel juego de usar sus apellidos para hablarse entre ellos.  
Rachel frunció el ceño y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.  
—¿Qué tenemos?  
—Wade Warner ha sido encontrado muerto esta mañana, a las siete y treinta. —Atravesaron la sala y subieron las escaleras en medio de un par de técnicos forenses que estaban sentados en uno de los escalones recogiendo fibras de la alfombra.  
—¿Vivía solo? ¿Quién lo ha encontrado?  
—Vivía solo, y una amiga suya, con la que supuestamente debía reunirse anoche, ha notificado el hecho. Lo llamó varias veces durante la noche, pero no logró comunicarse con el.  
Esta mañana ha venido hasta la casa y ha encontrado a su amigo muerto —explicó sin detenerse.  
Entraron a la habitación de la víctima; a simple vista, aquella parecía ser, sin duda, la escena primaria del crimen. Un fotógrafo y un médico, ambos del equipo forense, se encontraban trabajando en el lugar. Stan observó todo como si, analizando sus pormenores, pudiera descubrir lo que había sucedido allí. Había cosas que representaban un extraño déjà vu, una  
escena que ya habían visto con anterioridad.  
—Stan, Wendy, ¿cómo estáis? —saludó el forense, a la vez que apartaba por un segundo la atención de la víctima para concentrarse en los policías.  
—Hemos tenido días mejores, Craig—dijo Wendy mientras recorría la habitación con especial cuidado de no pisar los pétalos de flores esparcidos por encima y alrededor de la cama.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Tienes ya la causa de la muerte? —quiso saber Stan, aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.  
—Podré decirte más después de la autopsia. —Le indicó que se agacharan—. Pero diría que es muy probable que haya sido estrangulado.  
Ambos policías observaron los rastros de sangre en los ojos de la víctima.  
—Hemorragia petequial —aseveró Stan.  
—Así es, amigo. —No se sorprendió ante su afirmación; después de varios años trabajando para la policía, aquellos términos exclusivamente médicos no le eran del todo desconocidos.  
—Igual que el chico asesinado hace dos semanas en el boulevard Golden State —dijo Wendy, tras lanzar un suspiro.  
—Me temo que no es lo único que tienen en común. —Sacó un par de guantes de látex del maletín del forense y se arrodilló—. Las dos víctimas tienen ojos verdes, llevan el mismo peinado, y ambos son pelirrojos.  
—Sí, lo había notado.  
Stan levantó la camisa del joven y no se sorprendió con lo que vio.  
—El mismo maldito tatuaje, justo debajo de la cintura; las mismas malditas flores regadas por toda la habitación —señaló Wendy contrariada. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un asesino en serie, pero los dos años que llevaba en la División de Crímenes Violentos le decían que se estaban enfrentando a alguien muy diferente. Un loco demasiado inteligente  
como para no dejar huellas ni fibras en las escenas de los crímenes; alguien que buscaba, mediante sus víctimas, revivir la imagen de algun hombre que, de seguro, había tenido un significado crucial en su vida.  
—Debe de ser su padre—murmuró.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —Stan levantó una ceja.  
—Este maldito demente seguramente pretende traer de nuevo a su padre; y lo hace con sus víctimas.  
Stan se puso de pie y así permitió que Craig continuase con los estudios preliminares.  
—No creo que sea a su padre a quien trata de revivir. —Se pasó una mano por la mata de cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás—. Observa las el corte de pelo,y de estilo juvenil; además, las dos víctimas son jóvenes; si quisiera representar a su padre buscaría a hombres mayores, no a jovencitos.  
—Sí, es probable que tengas razón. —Buscó un par de guantes para ella.  
—¿Cuándo murió,Craig? —Stan observó el rostro del muchacho. Estaba blanco y tenía los labios entreabiertos en una mueca casi siniestra. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; estaban muy abiertos, parecían guardar el terror y la angustia que debía de haber padecido en sus últimos segundos de vida.  
—Según la temperatura del hígado, lleva unas seis horas muerto.  
Stan observó su reloj.  
—Eso quiere decir que fue asesinado, aproximadamente, a las dos de la madrugada.  
Craig asintió.  
—¿Qué hay del tatuaje? ¿Fue realizado post mortem como en la otra víctima?  
—Es muy probable; si lo hubiese hecho cuando aún estaba vivo, no habría resistido el dolor y se habría desmayado; y sabemos que intentó estrangularlo mientras estaba despierto. No creo que hubiese esperado a que despertase para luego estrangularlo.  
—Es paciente, pero no tanto —acotó Wendy mientras echaba un vistazo al tatuaje de un nudo celta grabado en la piel de la víctima a fuego vivo. Al menos, no había estado consciente cuando el desgraciado se lo había hecho.  
—Quiere que lo miren a los ojos mientras las está estrangulando. Eso indica, probablemente, que siente cierta especie de conexión con las víctimas o con el hombre que trata de caracterizar a través de ellas. —Stan lanzó una mirada a sus manos—. Le coloca las manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera buscando una manera de redimirse ante el hombre que  
busca representar.  
—No puede haber redención para un sádico como él —respondió Wendy a la vez que se dejaba vencer por la rabia. Sabía que debía aprender a controlar su temperamento explosivo, pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que se enfrentaba a crímenes tan crueles como aquel.  
Stan esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Conocía a su compañera mejor que nadie y, muchas veces, había sido él el encargado de calmar su furia.  
Uno de los técnicos forenses que estaban trabajando en la escalera entró en la habitación y, con cuidado, comenzó a recolectar los pétalos de flores en bolsas de papel.  
—¿Qué crees que significan? —preguntó Wendy mientras observaba al joven hacer su trabajo.  
—Sin duda, es un mensaje; tal vez los pétalos de nomeolvides tengan un significado simbólico para él.  
—Es un loco.  
—Es más que eso —corrigió Stan—. Sabe lo que hace, Wendy.- Es un asesino completamente organizado, no deja evidencias físicas en la escena, planea con tiempo sus crímenes, estudia a sus víctimas con minuciosidad antes de dar el gran paso, llega hasta ellas y ejerce su poder. No está loco, al menos, no en el sentido al que tú te refieres.-  
—Como sea, Marsh. Debemos atraparlo y acabar con su locura antes de que vuelva a atacar —sentenció y salió de la habitación.  
Stan asintió.  
—Bajemos y echemos un vistazo al resto de la casa.  
Recorrieron la planta baja en un intento por buscar el lugar por donde había entrado el asesino. La puerta principal no había sido forzada.  
—¡Detective! —Un oficial lo llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Venga a echar un vistazo a esto!  
—Ve tú; yo, mientras tanto, voy a interrogar a la amiga de la víctima —le indicó Wendy y se dirigió hacia la sala.  
—Dime que has encontrado algo realmente bueno —dijo Stan ya en la cocina.  
—Entró por aquí, detective. —Corrió la cortina en dónde había un círculo recortado en el cristal de la puerta.  
Se acercó y abrió la puerta que daba a un patio trasero, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Había algunos sectores en donde la hierba había sido apenas aplastada, pero no lo suficiente como para poder tomar alguna huella de calzado. Salió al patio y comenzó a caminar; casi seguro era el mismo trayecto que horas antes había hecho el asesino. Cuando  
llegó hasta el fondo de la propiedad, echó un vistazo a la banqueta de madera apoyada contra la cerca.  
—Dile a alguno de los forenses que venga —gritó.  
—Enseguida, señor.  
Segundos después, un hombre cuarentón enfundado en su mono blanco apareció en el patio.  
—Busque huellas en la banqueta y en la puerta de la cocina —le indicó—. Es muy probable que se haya marchado saltando por aquí.  
—Por supuesto.  
Se quedó observando con atención cómo el forense echaba un polvillo oscuro sobre la banqueta para luego levantar las huellas dudaba que alguna de ellas perteneciera al asesino, pero, aún así, no podían dejar pasar nada por alto. Cometería algún error y, entonces, finalmente, lo atraparían.  
—¿Quieres un poco? —Wendy le ofreció un vaso de té helado.  
—No, gracias. Sabes que detesto el té —gruñó Stan desde su escritorio.  
—Si bebieras un poco menos de café y probaras mi delicioso té verde no tendrías ese humor tan —levantó la vista al cielo raso y busco un adjetivo que no ofendiera a su compañero— especial.  
—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ración diaria de cafeína —replicó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.  
—Sí, será lo mejor. —Acercó su silla al escritorio de Stan y comenzó a leer unos papeles que sacó de una carpeta.  
—He revisado una y mil veces el caso de la muerte de Jack Beasley y, cada vez que lo leo, me aterran las coincidencias con la muerte de Wade Warner —dijo y lanzó un suspiro.  
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la amiga de Wade?  
—Que comenzó a preocuparse cuando faltó a su cita sin avisar y luego no respondía al teléfono. —Sacó su libreta de anotaciones—. Según ella, llegó a su casa cerca de las siete y treinta, como Wade no respondía, tomó la llave que el mismo le había dado y entró a la casa, el resto ya lo sabes.  
—¿Te dijo algo del aspecto que tenía Wade cuando la encontró? —quiso saber.  
—Sí, me comento que le extrañó muchísimo verlo vestido así y con el cabello rizado. Según ella, Wade nunca gorros,y según el ese no era su estilo.  
—Lo que tenemos, entonces, es que ambas víctimas tienen cierto parecido a alguien que pertenece a su mundo. Su fantasía consiste en hacerlas parecer lo más parecidas posible a ese alguien a quien busca representar una y otra vez.  
—Tal vez, la clave sea descubrir quién es ese hombre —comentó Rachel mientras arrojaba su libreta sobre las carpetas.  
Stan asintió en silencio. Sus ojos azules se habían clavado en la pizarra ubicada detrás del escritorio en donde iban registrando los pormenores del caso. De repente, dio un respingo y saltó de su silla.  
—¡Por Dios, Marsh! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?  
Él ni siquiera la escuchaba; su atención estaba en las fotografías de ambas víctimas.  
Wendy se le unió y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y bien?  
—Hay algo familiar en ellas —dijo y frunció el ceño. Recorrió ambos rostros, una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algo que le dijera que no estaba equivocado.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Yo he visto antes a ese chico, Wendy —aseveró y la miró.  
—¿Te refieres a el hombre que el asesino quiere revivir en su fantasía?  
—Sí, sí. —Cruzó la oficina como una tromba y, a grandes zancadas, dejó el pasillo atrás.  
Wendy corría detrás de él, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía su compañero. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y, cuando Wendy logró alcanzarlo, él ya estaba revisando uno de los expedientes abandonados en un viejo fichero de metal. Wendy echó un vistazo a lo que se había convertido en la oficina de casos no resueltos.  
—¿Me vas a decir qué buscas exactamente? —Se plantó a su lado, pero él seguía ocupado revisando unos papeles que había sacado del fichero.  
—¡Voilà! —exclamó después de unos segundos.  
A Wendy le agradó la expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aquella carrera hasta el sótano tal vez había valido la pena, después de todo.  
Sacó entonces una fotografía.  
—Mira y dime lo que ves. —Puso la fotografía ante sus ojos.  
—A ver. —La tomó y la observó con atención. La misma expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro cansado.  
—¡Por Dios! —exclamó. el joven de la fotografía guardaba gran similitud con las dos víctimas halladas. Tenía el cabello rojo y rizado y los ojos verdes—. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es otra víctima, una que no hemos relacionado con este caso?  
Stan sacudió la cabeza.  
—¡No, no! —Le entregó el archivo—. Este joven fue secuestrada hace cuatro años y, de alguna manera, logró huir de su captor. El caso nunca fue resuelto; el apareció tres meses después, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.  
Wendy lo escuchaba mientras leía los pormenores del caso.  
—El tatuaje, lleva el mismo tatuaje —comentó al observar una foto del nudo celta marcado a fuego.  
—Sí, se lo hicieron mientras estuvo cautivo —afirmó distinguió un nombre familiar cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la carpeta.  
—Stan. —Hizo una pausa—. El investigador del caso fue…  
—Sí, fue mi padre—dijo, a la vez que terminaba la frase de su compañera. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el color azul de sus ojos.  
—Deberías hablar con él, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.  
—Lo sé. —Sabía que sería difícil tratar aquel asunto con su padre después de tantos años, pero debía intentarlo.  
—Si lo deseas, puedes ir ahora, yo, mientras tanto, iré al laboratorio para ver si hay alguna novedad —dijo y apoyo una mano en su hombro.  
Él asintió, aun cuando parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos de las siete.  
—Espero que me dejen verlo a estas horas.  
—A cualquier problema les muestras tu placa y pan comido, Marsh. —Wendy le sonrió y le dio el ánimo que necesitaba.  
—Tienes razón. —Se dirigió hacia la escalera—. Avísame si los del laboratorio han encontrado algo.  
Wendy le dijo que sí y volvió a poner toda su atención en el expediente que llevaba en las manos.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la jefatura, los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre él como moscas a la miel. Cualquier intento de esquivarlos, esa vez, sería inútil. Respiró hondo y se armó de la paciencia necesaria para enfrentarlos.  
—¡Detective, detective! —La marea de hombres y mujeres que sostenían sus micrófonos y grabadoras se arremolinó alrededor suyo.  
—¡Con calma, por favor! —pidió y levanto las manos para evitar que un micrófono terminara en su boca—. Soy el detective Stan Marsh y responderé a sus preguntas.  
—Detective Marsh, estamos en directo para el noticiario de las siete —le anunció una mujer morena que se abría paso entre sus colegas—. ¿Puede confirmar, finalmente, que estamos ante un asesino en serie, que los dos asesinatos fueron cometidos por la misma persona?  
En todos sus años como policía sabía a la perfección qué preguntas responder y cuáles no, y aquella, definitivamente, pertenecía a la segunda categoría.  
—Señorita, no puedo confirmar lo que usted dice —respondió, de manera escueta, ante la expresión de fastidio de la mujer.  
—¡Detective, para el Denver News! —Una mujer le acerco la grabadora a la cara—. ¿Es verdad que en las escenas de los crímenes se encontraron pétalos de flores alrededor de las víctimas?  
A Stan no le sorprendió la pregunta con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones, se había filtrado información importante que había llegado hasta la prensa. Y, muchas veces, aquello significaba un tropiezo en la investigación.  
Stan frunció el ceño.  
—No sé cómo ha llegado hasta la prensa esa información, pero cualquier dato que se revele en el momento inadecuado solo puede estropear nuestro trabajo.  
—Pero ¿es verdad, entonces? —insistió la reportera.  
—¿Es verdad? —Todos lo acribillaron con la misma pregunta, mientras el avanzaba hacia su automóvil.  
—Prefiero no responder —dijo y subió al vehículo.  
—Eso suena a afirmación, detective —dijo el reportero que le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.  
—Piense lo que quiera. —Comenzó a subir el cristal de la ventanilla—. No más comentarios, muchas gracias.  
Su agradecimiento sonaba falso, y en realidad lo era. Odiaba aquello, era una de las partes engorrosas que conllevaba su trabajo y estaba seguro de que nunca se acostumbraría. El deber de la prensa era mantener informada a la comunidad, pero a veces, sentía que algunos hacían su trabajo solo para saciar su propia curiosidad o por pura morbosidad.  
Encendió el motor de su Mustang y se marchó a toda prisa. Dejó a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca


	4. Chapter 4

En los pasillos de la clínica de reposo, el aire olía demasiado a mentol. Stan se quitó las gafas de sol y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras esperaba que la enfermera que aquella tarde cuidaba a su padre viniera a buscarlo. Absorto en la vista del enorme jardín trasero ni siquiera oyó cuando ella se le acercó.  
—Señor Marsh, no lo esperaba hasta la próxima semana. Su padre se encuentra en la sala de visitas —le indicó, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Había visto a aquella mujer llamada Eve cientos de veces y siempre llevaba esa misma expresión en su arrugado rostro. Supuso que no sería demasiado agradable trabajar en un lugar como aquel; seguramente, tratar con los pacientes a diario sin sentirse afectada debía de ser difícil. Él visitaba a su padre una vez por semana y cada vez que lo hacía, salía de allí con mal sabor en la boca. La clínica era hermosa, una mansión de estilo colonial en las afueras de la ciudad, pero lo que se respiraba allí dentro distaba mucho de ser placentero.  
Siguió a la enfermera a través de la enorme sala de visitas. Distinguió la figura encorvada de su padre sobre una mesita junto a la ventana. Estaba armando un puzle, aquella había sido su afición desde que había ingresado en la clínica tres años antes.  
—Señor Marsh. —La enfermera tocó el hombro del anciano—. Su hijo ha venido a visitarlo —le anunció y esbozó apenas una sonrisa.  
Pero Randy Marsh no apartó la vista de la mesa.  
Stan le dijo a la enfermera que los dejara a solas y cuando ella se alejó para atender a otro paciente que demandaba su atención tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su padre.  
Lo observó mientras insistía en colocar una pieza del rompecabezas en un lugar donde no parecía encajar. Lanzó un suspiro, aún le costaba ver a su padre de aquella manera. Randy Marsh siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y bien plantado. Stan lo había admirado desde niño, no solo como padre sino como profesional. Siempre supo que también él se convertiría en policía, y esa decisión se la debía a él. Su padre era respetado y reconocido dentro de la fuerza policial, sin embargo, sus superiores no titubearon ni un segundo cuando decidieron darlo de baja, tres años atrás. Stan recordó el día en que su padre había llegado a casa después de haberle comunicado, oficialmente, que ya no podría seguir ejerciendo sus tareas como teniente de la policía de Denver. Desde ese preciso momento, su vida cambió, y Randy ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más. Se encerraba en casa y apenas comía. Stan se vio obligado a contratar a alguien para que cuidara de su padre mientras él trabajaba, pero nadie duraba más de un par de semanas a su lado. Se había vuelto irascible y, más tarde, cuando apenas hablaba y, el psicólogo le dijo que había caído en un gran pozo depresivo, no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus consejos e internarlo en aquel lugar. Le había dolido mucho hacerlo, siempre habían estado juntos desde la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía quince años, y separarse de su padre significó un dolor tan grande como la pérdida de su madre. Lo visitaba religiosamente cada semana y, muchas veces, apenas hablaba con él. Vivía sumido en aquellos rompecabezas que él mismo le compraba no bien terminaba de armar uno. Esperaba que ese día no estuviese demasiado medicado y lograra entablar una conversación con él.  
—Papá. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa de madera y tocó su mano huesuda—. ¿Me oyes?  
Tras una fracción de segundo, Randy Marsh levantó la mirada y clavó sus pequeños ojos en el rostro de su hijo.  
—Stanly… —balbuceó, y el marrón de sus ojos pareció recobrar su brillo habitual.  
—Sí, papa, soy Stan —le respondió y apretó su mano—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?  
Randy se encogió de hombros un par de veces.  
—Sobrevivo otro día más, hijo.  
A Stan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba levantarse de aquella silla, arrastrar a su padre fuera de aquel lugar y llevarlo de regreso a casa, pero sabía que no era posible.  
—Cuando te recuperes, volverás a casa conmigo. —Sus palabras sonaron más a un deseo que a una realidad.  
—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hijo. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes. —Soltó la pieza de color celeste que sostenía en la mano—. Mi vida acabó cuando me quitaron la posibilidad de seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo.  
Hubiese querido creer que había sido una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a su padre, pero sabía que no era así. Había cometido un error, y ese error casi le había costado la vida a otro policía. El hecho de haber trabajado en el caso del secuestro de Kyle Broflovski y de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma sin obtener ningún resultado había sido devastador para él. El juego del gato y el ratón que el secuestrador se había empeñado en jugar con él fue el disparador que puso en picado no solo su vida profesional, sino también personal. Cuando el caso se cerró, después de que el joven apareciera con vida, su padre aún seguía dedicando el tiempo que no tenía a trabajar extraoficialmente para resolverlo. Aquello consumió sus fuerzas y su capacidad mental, a tal límite de no poder concentrarse en los nuevos casos que le eran asignados.  
—Papá, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto —comenzó a decir inquieto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre al hablar nuevamente de aquel tema que había estado evitando durante los últimos tres años—. Se trata del caso en el que estabas trabajando; el de el joven secuestrado en la Universidad Estatal de Colorado…  
—Kyle Broflovski—le interrumpió Randy.  
Stan asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Percibió que la expresión en el rostro de su padre había cambiado.  
—¿Sabes?, a pesar de tener la cabeza embotada por los medicamentos la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay un día en que no piense en el.—Cerró los ojos un instante, y la imagen de aquel jovencito asustado que no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo vino a su mente como un recuerdo fresco, casi vívido.  
—¿Qué puedes decirme de el, papá?  
—¿Por qué quieres saber de el, Stan? —Se movió intranquilo en su silla.  
—Según el expediente de su caso, apareció tres meses después de haber sido secuestrado, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio.  
—Así es, yo mismo hablé con el tras su reaparición en el hospital a donde había sido trasladado. El pobrecito creía que la noche anterior había salido de la universidad; era como si el tiempo que había estado secuestrado se hubiera evaporado de su mente.  
—¿Nunca recordó nada?  
Randy sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, yo seguí viéndolo durante unos meses, y nunca llegó a recuperar la memoria —sonrió con amargura—. Creo que, en parte, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo; estaba horrorizado de lo que pudiera llegar a recordar —añadió.  
—Entiendo.  
—Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que le desagradaba que yo insistiera en seguir viéndolo para ver si había tenido algún progreso. —Volvió a tomar la pieza color celeste que había abandonado minutos antes—. Con el tiempo, hasta se cambió el apellido, decidido a comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todo ese suceso en el pasado.  
Aquel dato no figuraba en el expediente del caso.  
—¿Recuerdas cuál es el apellido que usa ahora?  
Randy frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca.  
—¿Por qué tanto interés en el, hijo?  
Debía decirle la verdad, no tenía otra opción.  
—Creemos que hay alguien que intenta revivir su imagen a través de otros hombres a los que luego asesina —explicó sin rodeos; no cabían las medias palabras con su padre.  
La pieza del rompecabezas cayó sobre la mesa.  
—Es él… es él —balbuceó con la mirada clavada en la pequeña pieza de cartón que acababa de caer de su mano.  
—Estamos casi seguros de que se trata del mismo hombre que secuestró a Kyle Broflovsi hace cuatro años —aseveró y observó a su padre atentamente.  
—Mitchell —dijo él de repente.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Mitchell, ahora se hace llamar Kyle Mitchell —le indicó, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
—Ok, creo que sería de gran ayuda si lograra hablar con el. —Se tranquilizó cuando los ojos de su padre se volvieron hacia él—. ¿Crees que seguirá sin recordar todavía?  
—No lo sé —respondió con ironía—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo encerrado aquí dentro?  
Stan sabía que su padre no lo culpaba a él de aquel encierro, pero, en ese momento, se sintió el blanco de sus reproches.  
—Papá…  
—No digas nada, hijo. No es tu culpa que yo haya terminado en este lugar. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para él—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo; búscalo y lo sabrás.  
—No creo que quiera ayudarnos con este caso. Si, como tú dices, ha cambiado su identidad para poder seguir con su vida, dudo que mi visita sea de su agrado —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro.  
—Inténtalo—le pidió—. Buscalo; tal vez el sea la clave para resolver el caso. —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar hablando—. Atrapa a ese malnacido y ponlo donde debe estar antes de que siga causando más daño. Termina mi trabajo, hijo.  
Stan no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir. Debía atrapar al sujeto y valerse de cualquier recurso para lograrlo. El primer paso sería encontrar a Kyle Broflovski o Mitchell y hablar con el. Lo atraparía, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida. Se lo debía a la familia de las víctimas, a el mismo Kyle y, sobre todo, se lo debía al hombre que le había dado la vida. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3. -Capítulo largo-

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió, una bola peluda y del color del fuego pasó como un rayo entre sus piernas y desapareció detrás de unos frondosos arbustos a un lado de la casa.  
Un chico de aproximadamente 24 años, cabello rubio y con un cuerpo delgado lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire.  
Stan intentó abrir la boca y presentarse, pero el no se lo permitió.  
—¡Demonios,Kyle va a matarme! —Salió al porche y echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¡Gatito, gatito, ven aquí!  
Pero no había señales del felino escurridizo por ninguna parte. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y dedicó su atención al sujeto que había osado llamar a su puerta antes de las ocho de la mañana.  
—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Aquel hombre no tenía pinta ni de vendedor de seguros ni de ninguno de esos pacatos religiosos que se acercaban a su puerta para prometerle la vida eterna.  
Stan sacó su placa del bolsillo y se la mostró.  
—Soy el detective Stan Marsh. —Sostuvo la placa de metal frente a su rostro un instante—. Necesito hablar con el señor… Mitchell —agregó con voz serena.  
Butters siguió con atención los movimientos de su mano, mientras él colocaba su insignia en su lugar nuevamente.  
—¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con Kyle? —Seguía todavía con el ceño fruncido.  
—Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo a usted, señor.  
—Stotch, mi nombre es Butters, y soy el mejor amigo de Kyle.  
—Señor Stotch, es importante que hable con su amigo. —Lanzó un vistazo al interior de la casa a través de la puerta entre abierta, pero solo se oían las voces que provenían de un televisor encendido.  
—Kyle no está. Todas las mañanas sale a correr al menos medía hora. —Miró su reloj—. No debe de tardar en regresar.  
—¿Me permitiría entrar y esperarlo? —Le sonrió mientras esperaba de su parte una respuesta afirmativa.  
Butters dudo un instante antes de invitarlo a entrar, pero aquel sujeto era policía y, además, no tenía el aspecto de querer intentar algo malo contra el. Lo observó cuando pasó a su lado. «Nada mal», pensó mientras le indicaba que podía esperar a su amigo en la sala.  
—Gracias. —Se sentó en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rústico color chocolate que abarcaban casi toda la sala de estar.  
—¿Le gustaría una taza de café, detective?  
—Me encantaría. —Se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y, cuando vio que Butters se metía en la cocina, se dedico a contemplar el lugar.  
La sala era sobria con un toque de elegancia, el juego de sillones combinaba a la perfección con el empapelado color siena tostado de las paredes. Una enorme alfombra con diseños en Jacquard descansaba bajo las suelas gastadas de sus botas y ocupaba casi todo el suelo.  
Frente a él, había dos estantes altos de pino color miel repletos de libros y adornos modernos, que enmarcaban una chimenea de hormigón. Un gran ventanal daba a un jardín lateral, donde alcanzó a divisar un par de bancos de hierro forjado.  
Se giró para ver lo que había a sus espaldas. Una puerta entreabierta captó su atención, el olor a aceite de lino y trementina era inconfundible. Se puso de pie y, tras cerciorarse de que Butters aun estaba en la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí.  
Empujó la puerta despacio. Aquel lugar era un taller de pintura, alguien parecía pasar horas allí dentro. Había docenas de enormes cuadros, algunos, al descubierto y sin terminar, y otros, celosamente ocultos bajo papel de estraza. Sentía curiosidad por saber cuál de los dos amigos era el que se dedicaba a pintar.  
Lo descubrió enseguida.  
Los motivos, que aparecían repetidos una y otra vez en aquellos lienzos, le resultaron demasiado familiares. Flores azules, flores azules de cuatro pétalos diseminadas casi compulsivamente en la mayoría de las obras.  
Más que nunca, estaba convencido de que buscar a Kyle Broflovski había sido la decisión correcta. Despegó la vista de aquellos cuadros y salió antes de que el dueño de la casa notara su ausencia.  
En el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del taller, la puerta principal se abrió, y un chico vestido con ropa deportiva ajustada apareció ante él.

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Craig? —Wendy se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El día apenas había comenzado, pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Todavía le duraba el cansancio del día anterior, y la falta de sueño se notaba en su rostro. Podría haber disimulado las ojeras y la palidez con maquillaje, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo.  
—La autopsia ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos, preciosa —murmuró el patólogo forense, al tiempo que guardaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal—. Murió por asfixia mecánica. —Levantó la sábana que cubría el cadáver de Wade Warner—. Los moretones comienzan a hacerse visibles; el asesino apretó su cuello con mucha fuerza.  
Wendy se inclinó sobre la mesa de disección, y su boca se torció en una mueca cuando el olor a formol pareció impregnar su nariz. Allí estaban, unas manchas azules y amarillentas alrededor del cuello de la víctima.  
—¿Has encontrado alguna fibra o cabello en el cuerpo?  
—No, me temo que nuevamente no ha dejado ningún rastro —respondió con desánimo—. Tenía la esperanza de que las huellas dactilares de sus manos se hubiesen transferido a la víctima cuando la estranguló, pero debió de usar guantes.  
Wendy asintió. No era el primer cadáver que veía después de una autopsia, pero le afectaba más cuando las víctimas eran tan jóvenes. Observó la incisión en forma de «Y» grotescamente cosida que comenzaba en los hombros, atravesaba el tronco y descendía hasta terminar en la zona púbica.  
—Tampoco hubo ataque sexual, ¿verdad?  
—El resultado del examen fue negativo; al igual que la otra víctima, tampoco fue violada —informó mientras guardaba algo que Wendy prefirió no saber qué era dentro de un frasco de vidrio y lo colocaba en un mueble de metal.  
Wendy tocó la mano de Wade y examinó sus dedos; estaban tan fríos como la mesa de acero.  
—¿Has revisado sus uñas?  
—Sí, parece que ni siquiera se defendió; no hay rastros ni de piel ni de sangre debajo de ellas.  
—¡Maldición! —Dio una patada potente contra el suelo—. ¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa ningún error!  
—Nadie es perfecto, Wendy. —Volvió a la mesa de autopsias—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; el asesino siempre se lleva algo de la escena del crimen, pero también deja algo de sí en el lugar. Nadie es infalible y, a menos que sea un experto en criminalística, llegará el día en que cometa un error.  
—Y entonces será cuando lo atrapemos por fin —concluyó Wendy por él.  
—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa. —Le sonrió.  
—¿Has podido identificar qué objeto usó para grabarles el nudo celta en la piel?  
—Los muchachos del laboratorio han hallado partículas de acero inoxidable que se derritieron y se mezclaron con la piel de la víctima. —Frunció el ceño—. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, es un material altamente resistente al fuego y es utilizado en varias industrias, desde instrumentos decorativos hasta equipos quirúrgicos usados en medicina, y no olvidemos los utensilios de cocina más simples, puede haber usado cualquier cosa —aseveró.  
—Comprendo. —Intento sonreír, pero las noticias no eran alentadoras—. Voy a centrarme en los pétalos de nomeolvides y en el simbolismo del nudo celta, tal vez encuentre algo allí.  
—Buena suerte, preciosa.  
—Craig… —Se giró antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Lo que quieras, esta mañana me he despertado más generoso que de costumbre.  
—¡Deja de llamarme así!  
Cuando Wendy cerró la puerta de la sala de autopsias, la risa de Craig aún retumbaba por los pasillos de la morgue.

Kyle se quedo inmóvil, su respiración todavía agitado se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Clavó sus ojos Verdes en el hombre que salía de su taller, y el sudor que le caía por el cuello pareció helarse sobre su piel.  
Desesperado, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana. Tal vez, podría llegar hasta ella y buscar la pistola que guardaba dentro del último cajón. Si no recordaba mal, el misma la había cargado antes de colocarla allí, en caso de necesitarla en alguna ocasión, y aquel parecía ser el momento propicio.  
Debía ser rápido para cubrir la distancia que la separaba de la pistola, pero le era imposible moverse ni siquiera una pulgada. Estaba petrificado por el miedo, sentía que las pesadillas que lo atosigaban por las noches se habían convertido en realidad. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, se pasó una mano por el cuello y, cuando el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia el, se recostó contra la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Butters? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a su amigo y venía por el? Podría correr si al menos las malditas piernas le respondieran. Creyó desmayarse cuando vio que él buscaba algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
—Señor Broflovski, no se alarme. —Sacó con cuidado la placa y la extendió hacia el—Soy el detective Stan de la División de Crímenes Violentos. —Era completamente consciente de que el se había aterrorizado al descubrirlo dentro de su casa.  
Kyle podría haberse sentido aliviado tras saber que era policía, pero, muy por el contrario, aquello la perturbo aun más.  
—¿Dónde está Butters?  
—¡Kyle! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! —Butters entró en la sala, cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante—. El detective Marsh ha venido a verte.  
Los ojos de Kye se ensombrecieron hasta volverse casi negros. «Marsh», recordaba muy bien aquel apellido, pero no conocía al hombre que había sorprendido saliendo de su taller de pintura.  
Butters dejó el café sobre la mesita y le sonrió a su amigo. Sabía, por la expresión poco amigable en su rostro, que aquella visita no le agradaba en absoluto. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas y, sin mediar palabra, regreso a la cocina.  
Stan dio dos pasos hacia el.  
—Señor Broflovski, necesito que hablemos —dijo, con voz baja y vehemente.

Broflovski. Aquel era su apellido. Sin embargo, le parecía completamente desconocido. Después de su secuestro, le habían aconsejado que se lo cambiara por su propia seguridad, y no había tenido más remedio que acceder, sobre todo, para complacer a su hermano quien, desde aquel hecho, lo trataba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.  
—No lo creo. —Su respuesta fue tajante.  
Stan dejó escapar un áspero suspiro. Lo observó en silencio un instante. Algunos mechones sueltos se habían pegado a su cuello transpirado, y una mancha de sudor que descendía por el centro de su atuendo pegaba la tela a su piel. Stan aparto la mirada y se enfrento de nuevo a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con recelo.  
—Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y…  
Kyle le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le impidió continuar.  
—Usted lo ha dicho, detective. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No comprendo por qué después de tanto tiempo la policía viene a buscarme otra vez.  
—Créame que si he venido hasta aquí es porque es absolutamente necesario que hablemos.  
Había determinación en el tono de su voz y, por un instante, Kyle se sintió intimidado por él y por esos ojos que lo observaban impacientes.  
—Mire, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero lamento decirle que ha sido en vano que haya venido hasta aquí —comenzó a decir.  
—Él ha vuelto —soltó, antes de volver a escuchar que había cometido un error al buscarlo.  
Kyle se dejó caer en el sillón y agachó la cabeza. Un silencio tenso pareció aplastar el aire que los rodeaba. Stan no supo qué hacer y comprendió, demasiado tarde, que no debería haber dicho aquello de esa manera. Se sentó en el sillón frente a el y esperó a que estuviera listo para hablarle.  
Un par de minutos después, Kyle alzó la mirada y buscó la suya con desesperación.  
—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Le temblaba el mentón, y sus manos se movían inquietas sobre sus piernas desnudas.  
Stan tuvo el impulso repentino de sentarse a su lado y apretar aquellas manos temblorosas con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Odiaba tener frente a él a un chico vulnerable y no poder hacer nada para hacerle sentirse mejor.  
—Señor Broflovski—hizo una pausa para contemplar aquellos ojos verdosos e intensos que no solo imploraban una respuesta sino también un abrazo reconfortante— estamos casi seguros de que la persona que lo secuestró a usted hace cuatro años es la misma que ha cometido ya dos asesinatos en la ciudad —explicó y estudió su reacción.  
Kyle, entonces, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.  
—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿Ha dicho que estaban «casi seguros»?  
Stan se acercó a el y se paró a su lado. Los rayos de sol, que entraban a través del cristal de la ventana, se posaban delicadamente sobre su rostro y en la mata de cabello rojo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su boca y percibió que todavía estaba temblando.  
Kyle no lo miró, pero sentía sus ojos que observaban cada milímetro de su rostro y, entonces, una extraña inquietud se apoderó de el. Una sensación nueva, desconocida, casi tan fuerte como el terror que la recorría por dentro.  
—Las víctimas que él elige —pensó un segundo antes de continuar hablando— guardan cierta semejanza con usted. Elige muchachos de cabello rojo rizado y ojos escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle sin pronunciar palabra.  
—Les pone pantalones rasgadosy una sudadera naranja y les quita los zapatos.  
Kyle se llevo una mano a la boca.  
—¡Dios mío! ¡Yo usaba la misma vestimenta cuando fui encontrado hace cuatro años en el bosque!  
—Así es.  
—El detective que vino a hablar conmigo me lo dijo. —Kyle entrecerró los ojos—. Se apellidaba Marsh, igual que usted.  
—Era mi padre, él fue el detective que trabajó en el caso de su secuestro desde el principio —le informó.  
Kyle notó cierta nostalgia en su voz.  
—¿Él lo ha enviado a hablar conmigo?  
—En cierta manera, sí, pero tarde o temprano debía venir a verlo —afirmó—. Como le he dicho, estos crímenes se relacionan con lo que le pasó a usted hace cuatro años.  
—Puede tratarse de una coincidencia. —Se negaba a creer que aquello estaba sucediendo nuevamente.  
—Me temo que no. Además del parecido evidente de ambas víctimas con usted, hay otros indicios, los dos habían sido tatuadas con un símbolo antiguo, conocido como «nudo celta» o «triqueta» que el mismo asesino grabó en su piel a fuego vivo.  
Stan siguió la mirada de Kyle cuando sus ojos verdes bajaron hasta su cintura.  
—Yo también tengo uno. —Posó su mano unas pulgadas por debajo de la cintura y sobre la ropa sudada—. Lo tengo conmigo desde esa vez… como una señal de lo que me sucedió —dijo mientras bajaba la voz.  
—Hay algo más.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y Stan sintió alivio al descubrir que ya no lo miraba con temor.  
—¿Algo más? —Kyle experimentó una fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza.  
—Sí; he observado los cuadros en su taller y me he quedado en verdad impactado.  
—No creo ser tan bueno como para haber causado tal efecto en usted —comentó contrariado.  
—No, usted no me entiende. —Se movió un poco hacia delante y, accidentalmente, sus brazos se tocaron. Un toque sutil e inocente, pero que despertó en él un calor intenso. Lo observó para comprobar si aquel contacto había tenido el mismo efecto en el. Kyle quitó el brazo instintivamente, y él supo, entonces, que aquel roce casual le había afectado tanto como a él—. Las flores en los cuadros que usted pinta —dijo al fin.  
—¿Qué pasa con ellas? Son solo pétalos de nomeolvides —respondió, aún sin entender adónde quería llegar él con eso.  
—¿Por qué las pinta? ¿Por qué aparecen en sus obras una y otra vez?  
Kyle habría querido tener una respuesta a su pregunta.  
—No lo sé, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo explicármelo.  
—Tiene que ver con su secuestro, Kyle—dijo él y sintió que le estaba dando la respuesta que el había estado buscando para entender su obsesión por pintar aquellas flores en particular.  
—Eso no puede ser.  
—Hemos encontrado las mismas flores en las escenas de los crímenes. El asesino esparce sus pétalos alrededor de las víctimas, como una especie de símbolo, algo que, sin duda, lo une a usted.  
—No entiendo. —La verdad es que prefería no entender lo que aquel policía le estaba contando y permanecer ajeno a todo aquel asunto.  
—Está obsesionado con usted. —Respiró hondo un par de veces—. Y en su loca obsesión, fantasea con tenerlo nuevamente. Me temo que la muerte de esos jóvenes es, para él, solo un camino que está tomando para llegar hasta usted.  
—¿Cree que vendrá a por mí? —Se le heló la sangre de solo imaginarlo.  
—No lo sé, pero lo que está claro es que usted sigue tan vivo en su mente retorcida como el primer día, por eso necesito su ayuda, tal vez usted sea el único que pueda acabar con su locura.  
Kyle comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, presa de los nervios. Él lo seguía a una corta distancia. Después de un momento de silencio, por fin habló.  
—No me pida eso. —Se cruzo de brazos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el sudor frío entró en contacto con su pecho—. No puedo ayudarle, lo siento.  
Stan comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Debía tener toda la paciencia del mundo si quería lograr algo de el. Podía ser un hombre muy persistente si se lo proponía.  
De pronto, lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse, el lo miró con desconcierto.  
—Lo necesito, Kyle. Necesito que me diga lo que recuerda para poder detener a ese bastardo.  
Kyle habría querido correr y desaparecer de la vista de aquel hombre y del mundo entero, de ser posible, pero la manera en que él le estaba mirando le impidió moverse siquiera un milímetro.  
—¡No puedo! ¡Déjeme en paz! —le suplicó.  
—¡Usted puede detenerlo! —le repitió e hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz y asustarlo aun más.  
—¡No! —Intentó soltarse, pero su mano grande le rodeaba el brazo con fuerza.  
—Solo dígame lo que sabe.  
—¡No puedo! —Se mordió los labios temblorosos—. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Nunca recuperé la memoria! —gritó.  
Stan entonces lo soltó. No estaba preparado para lo que el le había dicho. Sabía que, cuando había reaparecido tres meses después de su secuestro, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio pero tenía la esperanza de que, después de cuatro años, hubiese recuperado la memoria.  
—Sigue sin recordar —dijo con desánimo.  
—Sí —murmuró—. El tiempo que estuve desaparecido se borró por completo de mi memoria, los recuerdos de lo que me pasó, simplemente, se desvanecieron.  
—Creía que en estos años, tal vez.  
—Creía mal, detective. —Se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta—. Como le acabo de decir, su viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano. No podrá obtener nada de mí, porque no tengo nada para decirle.  
Stan no podía marcharse de allí sin obtener ningún resultado.  
—¿Ha intentado con alguna terapia regresiva, tal vez con hipnosis?  
—No —se limitó a decir mientras abría la puerta—. Si me disculpa, necesito darme una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.  
—¿Lo intentaría? —debía usar cualquier recurso para obtener información de el. Estaba seguro de que la solución de su secuestro y de los crímenes estaba enterrada en algún rincón de sus recuerdos.  
—¿Usted piensa que deseo recordar? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Lo que menos quiero es traer a mi mente lo que me pasó durante esos tres meses.  
—Sería de gran ayuda si lo hace. —Avanzó hacia el y, cuando quedaron frente a frente, clavó sus ojos azules en los de el.  
Kyle contuvo el aliento un instante. Notó que no solo había preocupación en ellos, algo más parecía ensombrecerlos.  
—Lo siento, detective. —Se hizo a un lado y esperó que él finalmente saliera por la puerta para ya no regresar.  
—Esta es mi tarjeta, en caso de que cambie de opinión.  
El no dijo nada mientras le dejaba la tarjeta sobre una mesita. Luego, salió de la casa sin siquiera volver a cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban a los costados de su cuerpo.  
—Kyle, ¿estás bien?  
No escuchó a su amigo que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo casi a su lado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y, tras mirarlo por un momento, asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué quería el guapo?  
—Remover el pasado y reavivar viejas heridas —respondió al avanzar hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio—. Pero le he dejado bien en claro que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.  
—¿No vas a contármelo? —preguntó demasiado intrigada como para dar por terminada la conversación.  
—Ahora no,Butters. —Le dio la espalda—. Voy a llegar tarde a la editorial. Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Lo prometo.  
Se acomodó la parte delantera de la gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta. Hacía casi dos horas que estaba esperando estacionado frente a la jefatura de policía. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, lo vería aparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal erguida junto a las escalinatas que conducían al interior del lugar. Lo sabía porque lo había visto entrar un rato antes, y estaba dispuesto a esperarlo hasta que volviera a salir.  
Al verlo bajarse de su Mustang, supo que estaba de mal humor. Desde la distancia que los separaba, pudo percibir la expresión furibunda en su rostro. El detective ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se había asegurado de estacionar su viejo automóvil a una distancia prudencial, la suficiente para poder observarlo y, al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibido casi por completo.  
Sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que él lo conduciría hasta el. Sin saberlo, el detective lo pondría nuevamente cerca, al alcance de sus manos una vez más. Y esa vez, las cosas serían muy diferentes ya no volvería a escapar. No le daría esa oportunidad, porque no se la merecía.  
Aquella vez el final sería diferente, más radical, más trágico. Solo había una forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre y él la conocía mejor que nadie.  
Subió un poco más el cristal de la ventanilla y luego se frotó las manos en la tela rugosa de sus vaqueros. Estaba a punto de encender el tercer cigarrillo de esa mañana cuando lo vio salir. Iba acompañado por una mujer . «Su compañera», supuso, mientras los observaba subirse al automóvil de él.  
Sin titubear encendió el motor y asió con fuerza la palanca de cambio. Agachó la cabeza cuando el Mustang negro pasó junto a él. Segundos después, lanzo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y se puso en marcha.


End file.
